


Arrive, Shrouded in Hides

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Nostalgia, Reflection, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Tomorrow wasn’t always a given. Takes place before The Last Knight.





	Arrive, Shrouded in Hides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Drift/Hound – old days ”

"All we have to do is wait," Drift told Hound, as the sun started to set in the backdrop of the junkyard, his sword sliding back into its sheath. "As the past has taught us, it's all about timing."

Hound nodded, setting down his weapon of choice beside him. Unlike Optimus Prime, he wasn't a born leader, but push came to shove, he had to forge herself into one with all the dents, spilled lifeblood and loss that came with it.

Drift knew that loss all too well, even when he was known by another name, which had felt like so long ago, but like everything that held a place in the war, it bore a weight upon him that stung as it did back then. It was no use to look back and pressing on was the only way to keep from doing so.

At times, Hound wished it would be just like the good old days, back on Cybertron, their home. When there wasn't a war to fight and as much as he hated to admit it, though he lived for battle, it didn't mean that he wasn't afraid, that they  _all_ weren't afraid.

They all kept going forward – they had to. Tomorrow wasn't always a given.

"When you're right, you're right," the Autobot replied, looking up toward the vast night sky that hung above them. The nights on Earth were a reprieve from the scorching sun and the uncertainty of the tomorrows that might never arrive.

"We'll wait, and the time is right, we move forward." 


End file.
